jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Juliska1811/Miłość, odwaga, poświęcenie, rodzina cz.2
To kontynuacja blogu Miłość,odwaga, poświęcenie, rodzina. ''Nic z info się nie zmienia. 6. Ogłoszenia '''W tym samym czasie...' Stoick i Valka spacerowali sobie po pięknej polanie. Valka w końcu wszystko opowiedziała swojemu małżonkowi, co się z nią działo i jak ją tu znaleźli, ponieważ wcześniej nie było na to czasu gdyż wódz był bardzo zajęty. Czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że oni byli tu razem kiedy cię znaleźli? - zapytał rozeźony. - Wiedziałem, że coś się kroi. - dodał już z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jeśli już o nich mowa, czy to nie oni są tam na klifie? Taaa... Chyba masz rację, nie widać ich twarzy, ale założę się, że to oni. Cieka... - nie dokończył, bo przerwała mu Valka. Stoick! Patrz! Co on robi? - powiedziała i pokazała na chłopaka, który właśnie klękał przed dziewczyną. No nie wiem... On chyba klę... Aaaaa! On jej się oświadcza! - wrzasnął z radości. - Ubiję go, czemu nic nam nie powiedział?! - powiedział cały w skowronkach. Spójrz! Zgodziła się. - krzyknęła i przytuliła się do męża. - Co za szcęście. Jak najbardziej. W końcu mogę iść na emeryturę i zwalić obowiązki wodza na Czkawkę. Stoick! - powiedziała z oburzeniem, ale i rozbawieniem. * * * Czkawka? Hmm? Wiesz, że twoi rodzice tam stoją i nas obgadują, no nie? Tak, zauważyłem. Jest jeden plus tej sytuacji. Serio? - spytała i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Tak, nie musimy im już tego mówić, że się zaręczyliśmy. W sumie racja. Gdy tylko Stoick i Valka nie patrzyli, Astrid i Czkawka wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli do Zatoczki. Spędzili tam piękny wieczór. Nagle Astrid zaczęła całować Czkawkę, a chłopak oddał pocałunek. Spędzili razem bardzo upojną noc. Po pewnym czasie zasnęli w swoich ramionach. W końcu nastał ranek. Astrid się obudziła i zobaczyła, że leży w trawie razem z Czkawką, który obejmował ją ramieniem i patrzył na nią z uśmiechem. Dziewczyna przypomniała sobie ostatnią noc. Czkawka? Tak Astrid? To była najpiękniejsza noc w moim życiu. Na pewno będzie ich więcej. - powiedział i pocałował swoją narzeczoną. Na pewno, ale musimy już wracać. Mam niejasne przeczucie, że nie wrócimy nie zauważeni. - powiedział ze śmiechem. Po tych słowach weszli na smoki i polecieli do wioski. Gdy wylądowali na dziedzińcu zobaczyli, że na podium stoją rodzice Czkawki cali roześmiani. Na bokach dziedzińca stały rozstawione długie stoły, które uginały się pod ciężarem jedzenia i picia. Gdy tylko wódz zobaczył syna zwrócił się do Pyskacza, który stał nieopodal. W końcu kowal zadął w róg, którym zwoływano wszystkich wikingów z wioski na specjalne ogłoszenia. Nagle ze wszystkich stron zaczęli napływać mieszkańcy ciekawi co się tym razem stało. A nie mówiłem? - powiedział roześmiany. Tak, tak mówiłeś. Mają przewagę liczebną. Co robimy? - odpowiedziała i parsknęła śmiechem. Nic. Jak ojciec się zaweźmie to nie ma zmiłuj. Dobrze o tym wiesz. - teraz chłopak się po prostu śmiał. Tak, wiem. Tylko czemu się, aż tak śmiejesz? Ponieważ... - nie dokończył, bo znowu zaczął się śmiać. - Bo właśnie sobie wyobrażam ich miny gdy się dowiedzą, że jesteśmy razem. Mina Sączysmarka... - powiedziała i znowu wybuchła śmiechem. - Ja po prostu nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. Uwaga! Uwaga! - powiedział nagle Stoick. - Chciałbym wznieść toast za narzeczonych... - tu zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, a wszyscy dookoła ucichli z wyjątkiem pary, która próbowała stłumić śmiech, ale nie bardzo im to wychodziło. Niektórzy patrzyli na nich zdziwieni, ale po chwili odwracali wzrok i patrzyli wyczękująco na swojego wodza. - ... Czkawkę i Astrid! - dokończył wódz. Po tych słowach zapadła głucha cisza i wszyscy spojrzeli na chichoczącą parę. Nagle wszyscy zacęli wiwatować, śmiać się, rozmawiać itp. Znajomi, przyjaciele, rodzina chcieli pogratulować młodej parze, która pokładała się ze śmiechu. Czkawka zauważył, że gdzie niegdzie w tłumie ludzie dają sobie różne rzeczy np. Gruby oddał Wiadru owcę albo Podłosmark dał Phlegmie wiadro ryb. <Śledzik> Czemu się tak śmiejecie? - zapytał zdezorientowany. A nic... tak tylko... Śmieszne mieliście miny. - powiedziała uspokajając się nieco. < Sączysmark > Ja mam lepsze pytanie. Dlaczego nam nie powiedzieliście. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - powiedział z wyrzutem. Bo jesteśmy. Po prostu chcieliśmy się nacieszyć wolnością póki to możliwe, bo Pyskacz wcześniej czy później by nas wydał. - odpowiedział mu już uspokojony. <Śledzik> Chwila, chwila... To Pyskacz wiedział, a my nie? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. To zupełnie inna historia. Pyskacz złapał nas jakiś tydzień temu jak wracaliśmy do domu, ale obiecał, że nas nie wsypie. Co w przypadku Pyskacza oznaczało jakieś 2... no może 3 tygodnie. - powiedziała i wybuchła śmiechem, a wszyscy dookoła zrobili to samo. No... w każdym razie życzymy wam szczęścia na nowej drodze życia. Ej! Ja to chciałam powiedzieć. - zaczęła jak zwykle kłótnię. Ale ja to powiedziałem. Ha, ha, ha! A chcesz w nos? No jasne, że chcę! - powiedział, a Szpadka przywaliła mu z całej siły w twarz poczym bliżniaki zaczęły się bić. A tak przy okazji. O co chodzi z tymi podarkami czy czymś takim? < Sączysmark > Chodzi ci o zakłady tak? Jakie zakłady? - spytała zdezorientowana. <Śledzik> No... bo widzicie. Ludzie zaczęli się zakładać oto czy jesteście parą... No i skoro już nią oficjalnie jesteście zakłady się skończyły. O bogowie... - powiedział i przewrócił oczami. - Serio? Czyli Gruby przegrał z Wiadrem, a Podłosmark z Phlegmą? < Sączysmark > No, mniej więcej. Mówiłem ojcu żeby obstawiał, że jesteście parą, ale on oczywiście nie słuchał. Ok, ok. Koniec tematu. Teraz świętujemy i mamy być w dobrych humorach. Jasne? Jasne. Wszyscy świętowali przez kilka godzin. Podczas rozmowy na Sączysmarka nagle wpadła jakaś dziewczyna i go przewróciła. Była bardzo ładna. Miała mleczną cerę, czekoladowe włosy i tak brązowe oczy, że prawie czarne. Była średniego wzrostu, ciut niższa od Sączysmarka; była drobna i zgrabna. Poruszała się z gracją z lekko podniesionym podbródkiem, wydawała się urodzoną tancerką. Och... Bardzo cię przepraszam. Nic ci się nie stało? - powiedziała i podała rękę żeby pomóc wstać chłopakowi. < Sączysmark > Nie nic, nic. - powiedział, wstając. Na pewno nic ci się nie stało? To było niechcący. < Sączysmark > Na pewno nie zrobiłaś tego celowo. Jestem Sączysmark. - powiedział, a przyjaciele którzy byli świadkami tego zdarzenia patrzyli z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela, zastanawiając się czy ktoś go przypadkiem nie podmienił. Miło mi. Jestem Lara. - odpowiedziała i strzepnęła z ramienia Sączysmarka pyłek. < Sączysmark > Piękne imię. - powiedział, a dziewczyna nieco się speszyła. Dziękuję. Ee... Ja muszę już muszę iść. Do zobaczenia. < Sączysmark > Do zobaczenia. - gdy to powiedział dziewczyna odeszła, a on patrzył maślanym wzrokiem jak odchodziła. W końcu odwrócił się i spojrzał na twarze swoich przyjaciół. - No co? <Śledzik> Ty... ty... - jąkał się, ponieważ widok młodego Jorgensona tak się zachowującego nie spotykało się codziennie. - Ty z nią normalnie rozmawiałeś... < Sączysmark > O co ci chodzi? No jasne, że normalnie z nią rozmawiałem. No bo ty... normalnie to jakoś tak, że... właściwie to podam przykład : Hej ślicznotko, jestem super Sączysmark. Chciałabyś się ze mną umówić? < Sączysmark > Co? Ja tak nie mówię. - powiedział, a gdy spojrzał na twarze swoich przyjaciół coś zrozumiał. - Ale serio? Ja tak mówiłem? - zapytał niedowierzając. Tak, tak mniejwięcej mówiłeś. <Śledzik> Co sprawiło u ciebie taką zmianę? Szok po tym jak się dowiedziałeś, że nie możesz już bezkarnie podrywać Astrid? - zapytał, a Sączysmark spojrzał na niego zamglonym wzrokiem jakby do niego nie docierało to co do niego mówi. Nie. Coś czuję, że to nie to. On się chyba zakochał. - szepnął do reszty przyjaciół, tak żeby go nie usłyszał chlopak. - No spójrzcie na niego. Widzieliście jak się patrzył na tę Larę? - dokończył. No coś ty. Sączysmark? Zakochany? Czy ty to sobie wyobrażasz? - odszepnął. Wiesz... Wszystko jest możliwe. Nawet Sączysmark może się zakochać. W końcu musiał nadejść ten mome... - szepnął, ale nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu Sączysmark, który najwyrażniej otrząsnął się z transu. < Sączysmark > O czym wy tam szeptacie? - zapytał groźnie. A o niczym... < Sączysmark > Gdyby nie to, że niezbyt dobrze się czuję to bym z was to wydusił. - powiedział. - A teraz już pójdę do domu, bo jak już powiedziałem źle się czuję. - dokończył i odszedł, po drodze rozglądał się nieprzytomnie po tłumie jakby ,, kogoś szukał . A nie mówiłem? Powiedział, że ,, źle się czuje . To pierwszy znak. No dobra. Może nawet Sączysmark się może zakochać co jest rzeczą tak niezwykłą jak żółta Nocna Furia, która oczywiście nie istnieje. Przyjaciele jeszcze długo rozprawiali o Sączysmarku i Larze, o prawdopodobieństwu, że Lara odwzajemnia uczucia Smarka... itd., itd. W końcu zrobiło się ciemno, ale ciągle ucztowano i świętowano. Dobra, dobra. Wszyscy świetnie się bawiliśmy, ale już późno, więc wracajmy do domów. - powiedział, a przez tłum przetoczył się jęk niezadowolenia, ale nikt nie dyskutował z wodzem. Czkawka i Astrid chcieli wymknąć się razem z innymi, ale Stoick był szybszy, zastąpił im drogę i złapał za ramiona. Co to, to nie. Wy idziecie ze mną i z Valką. - powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. No dobra. A skąd w ogóle wiecie, że chcieliśmy sobie stąd iść, hm? - zapytał naburmuszony. Czkawka, my też byliśmy w waszym wieku. Pfff... '7. Rozmowa' Wszyscy poszli do domu wodza. Posadził młodych w fotelach, a sam usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko. Szczerbatek położył się pomiędzy fotelami Astrid i Czkawki, a Valka przyszła z ciasteczkami i usiadła obok męża. Stoick wziął jedno ciasteczko i już miał je zjeść, ale zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do ust. Yyy... kochanie, sama je upiekłaś? - spytał zaniepokojony. Nie. Dostałam je od Phlegmy. Uf... dzięki bogom. To znaczy, na pewno byłyby pyszne gdybyś to ty je piekła mamo. - szybko się poprawił, a na to Valka wybuchła śmiechem. No dobrze. Przejdźmy w końcu do rzeczy. Czkawka... kiedy tylko się ożenisz lub skończysz 20 lat będziesz musiał przejąć obowiązki wodza. Że co? Tato, jestem tak jakby nie przygotowany i tak może ciut za młody... Nie przesadzaj. Ja zostałem wodzem jak miałem 18 lat i ciebie nie trzeba wcale przygotowywać. Jesteś właściwie gotowy od 15 roku życia. A co jeśli nie jestem... przeze mnie... - nie dokończył, bo przerwała mu Astrid. Przez ciebie nie zabijamy już smoków, tresujemy je i się z nimi przyjaźnimy. - gdy to powiedziała podrapała Szczerbatka za uchem. - Dzięki tobie też jest z nami twoja matka. O i jeszcze, dzięki tobie nie walczymy już z Abrechtem i Dagurem. Mam dalej wymieniać? Jesteś jak najbardziej gotowy i będziesz jednym z najwspanialszych wodzów jakich widziało Berk. Ale... - znowu nie dano mu dokończyć. Astrid ma rację. Jesteś gotowy. Zrobileś dla Berk więcej niż niejeden wiking, a masz dopiero 19 lat. Świetnie! Czyli jedyna osoba, która tak nie uważa to ja! Świetnie! Możecie mi mówić co chcecie, ale ja nie jestem lepszy od jakiegokolwiek wikinga na tej wyspie. - wyrzucił w końcu z siebie to co chciał powiedzieć od początku i już miał iść, ale powstrzymał go ojciec. Zaczekaj. Każdemu przyszłemu wodzowi jest ciężko, ale wszyscy cię będą wspierać. Dobry wódz to taki, który dba o swoich ludzi, zawsze ich wysłucha i będzie pomagał im w codziennych drobnostkach, a ty Czkawka nie raz już uratowałeś całą wioskę. Może tego nie widzisz, ale ty już się przygotowywałeś na wodza bez mojej pomocy. - gdy to powiedział, Czkawka spojrzał na niego zdumiony. - Tak, Smocza Akademia to idealna szkoła. Zawsze dbałeś żeby nikomu niczego nie brakowało, pilnowałeś bliźniaków i Sączysmarka, co jest nie lada wyzwaniem dla dorosłego wikinga, a ty dałeś sobie z tym radę nawet jako piętnastolatek. Próbowałeś ich uczyć tego co sam wiesz. To co stworzyłeś od podstaw bez niczyjej właściwie pomocy jest po prostu imponujące. Jako szef akademii byłeś tak jakby wodzem, a twoi przyjaciele byli mieszkańcami wioski, którą się opiekujesz. Już rozumiesz? No... tak jakby, ale na prawdę nie można zostać tym wodzem trochę później? - spytał z nadzieją. Nie, nie można, bo po pierwsze jest prawo którego nie wolno zmieniać, a po drugie po 25 latach wodzowania należy mi się emerytura. Niech wam będzie. Ale ja nadal uważam, że nie jestem gotowy. A ty wiesz, że jeśli odmówisz zostania wodzem to obowiązki wodza przejmie Sączysmark? - powiedziała, a Czkawka, który właśnie połykał ciasteczko zaczął się krztusić. Kiedy już mógł normalnie oddychać spojrzał na Astrid. Co?! No tak. Jako twój kuzyn jest następny w kolejce. No dobra. Teraz to mnie już przekonaliście do końca. - powiedział, a Stoick wybuchł śmiechem. Zapomniałem zapytać czy ustaliliście datę ślubu. - powiedział kiedy już się uspokoił. Jeszcze nie, ale może być... Pierwszy dzień lata. - powiedzieli równocześnie. Wspaniale. Trzeba zacząć przygotowania. Mamo, ale jest jeszcze mnóstwo czasu... Może i tak, ale nigdy nie wiadomo co się stanie. Trzeba wysłać zaproszenia do Albrechta i Dagura... O! Trzeba też zaprosić Hetherę i jej rodziców. Trzeba przygotować dekoracje i znaleźć miejsce gdzie będzie ślub, i... Dobrze, mamo. Zrozumieliśmy, jest dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Właściwie to dawno nie widzieliśmy Hethery. Kiedy u nas ostatnio była? Chyba ostatniego lata. Bardzo się zmieniła odkąd próbowała nam ukraść księgę. Tak, to prawda. Cieszę się, że już się przyjaźnimy. Ale zrobiło się już późno. Muszę wracać do domu. - powiedziała i wyszła. Ja też już pójdę do siebie. Szczerbatek chodź. Czkawka wszedł na górę i usiadł na łóżku. Cloudy podeszła do niego i zaczęła skakać na niego, więc chłopak trochę się z nią pobawił, a potem położył się do łóżka. Próbował zasnąć, ale dręczyło go to całe ,, wodzowanie " . Po nieudanych próbach, Czkawka wyszedł na spacer. Chodził sobie po wiosce i myślał, że niegługo to on będzie wodzem. Napływały mu do głowy różne wizje o tym jak nawalił. Smoki nie żyją, ludzie w niewoli, wioska płonie. Próbował odpędzić te myśli, ale jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że uda mu się utrzymać wioskę w takim stanie w jakim obecnie jest. Po długich przemyśleniach chłopak wrócił do domu i gdy tylko znalazł się w łóżku pogrążył się w śnie. * * * Sączysmark wszedł do domu. Naprawdę nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Nie chciało mu się ani pić, ani jeść, nawet baraniny. A on kochał baraninę! Nagle do domu wszedł jego ojciec. Co ci jest? Nie było baraniny? Czy może jesteś załamany z powodu Astrid? Tylko nie rozumiem dlaczego. Sam mi przecież doradzałeś żeby założyć się o to, że są parą. Z resztą prawdziwy wojownik się nie załamuje! < Sączysmark > O co wam wszystkim dzisiaj chodzi? Nie jestem załamany, ani zrozpaczony tym, że Astrid zaręczyła się z Czkawką, to było z resztą od dawna wiadome! A tak przy okazji kojarzysz jakąś Larę? - spytał zmieniając temat. Tak. Jest jedna Lara od Worsenów, mieszkają jakieś 3 domy dalej od nas. - powiedział, a Sączysmark podniósł nagle głowę. - A czemu cię to interesuje? - spytał podejrzliwie. Sączysmark nie odpowiedział tylko znowu spuścił głowę i poczłapał na górę. Chłopak położył się do łóżka, ale podobnie jak jego kuzyn nie mógł zasnąć tyle, że z zupełnie innych powodów. Sączysmark rozmyślał o tej piękknej dziewczynie, która go potrąciła. Chociaż trochę bolało była to najpiękniejsza chwila w jego życiu. Czuł coś takiego... Tak jakby żywił do niej uczucie... Ale wojownik nie ma uczuć! Skąd one się w ogóle biorą i dlaczego? Prze tyle lat nic właściwie nie czuł, no może oprócz tych chwil kiedy jadł baraninę. Miał nadzieję, że spotka jeszcze Lare. Właściwie jak nie mógł zauważyć, że tak piękna dziewczyna mieszka 3 domy dalej. Chyba był zbyt zapatrzony w siebie. Sączysmark obiecał sobie, że od dziś się zmieni. Po jakimś czasie chłopak zasnął pogrążony w marzeniach. 8. Kryształowa Wyspa Czkawka obudził się jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Chłopak nie miał co robić, więc wszedł na Szczerbatka i poleciał w długą. Miał zamiar polatać naokoło Smoczej Wyspy, ale coś innego zwróciło jego uwagę. W połowie drogi do Smoczego Leża zobaczył na horyzoncie jakiś ląd, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Zawrócił na nieznaną wyspę, bo jak zawsze miał chęć do odkrywania nowych rzeczy. Czy to smoki czy to nowe lądy, nieważne... po prostu musiał to sprawdzić. Po kilku minutach doleciał i wylądował na zielonym wzgórzu. Wyspa była wielka. Była praktycznie cała zielona. Wszędzie rosła trawa, drzewa, jakieś krzaki, a gdzieniegdzie nawet smoczymiętka. Można by powiedzieć, że raj dla oczu. Czkawka nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że nigdy nie widział tej wyspy. Wprawdzie zawsze tam była gęsta mgła, więc trudno się dziwić, że jej nie dostrzegł. Łał, Szczerbatek widzisz to co ja? Tu jest po prostu niebiańsko. - powiedział i rozglądał się po wyspie, a jego smok zamerdał ogonem i zaczął sobie hasać po wzgórzu. - Widzę, że tobie to miejsce też przypadło do gustu. - dodał ze śmiechem. Gdy tylko Szczerbatek zobaczył smoczymiętkę wbiegł w nią i zaczął się w niej tarzać. Czkawka zwiedzał wyspę i co rusz odkrywał coś nowego. W ciągu kilku minut zauważył, że na drugim końcu wyspy jest klif, a przy potężnym dębie jest kryształowa sadzawka, która potem przeradzała się w strumyk płynący aż do klifu, a potem spadał do morza tworząc mały wodospad. Okazało się też, że są tu nieznane chłopakowi rośliny i zwierzęta np. ptaszek wielkości jego dłoni o wielobarwnych piórach ( taki ala koliber ). Przyszły wódz nadal zwiedzał wyspę podziwiając jej piękno. Kiedy przechodził obok jednego z pagórków zauważył, że jest w nim dziura, która coraz bardziej się wydłużała. Czkawka jak to Czkawka musiał oczywiście sprawdzić tę jaskinie. Chłopak zawołał swojego smoka, który podbiegł do niego z ogromnym entuzjazmem i zanim zdążył powstrzymać go jego pan, włożył głowę do dziury. Smok zaczął przeciskać się dalej, a Czkawka nic nie mogąc zrobić podążał za nim. Szybko okazało się jednak, że to nie jaskinia tylko tunel. Im głębiej szli tym szerszy i '' wygodniejszy '' stawał się ich podziemny korytarz. W którymś momencie na ścianach i na suficie zaczęły się pojawiać biało – beżowe kryształy, które świeciły. Teraz Czkawka zobaczył jak wygląda tunel którym szli. Był wysoko sklepiony, najprawdopodobniej wydrążony przez wodę. Oprócz kryształów pojawiały się jeszcze stalaktyty, stalagmity i stalagnaty. Widok był po prostu przecudowny. Nagle w oddali pojawiła się plama światła. W końcu Szczerbatek i Czkawka wydostali się z korytarza i zobaczyli widok zapierający dech w piersiach. Tuż przed smokiem był ogromny wodospad spadający do ogromnego podziemnego jeziora, a naokoło były wszędzie te same kryształy co w tunelu tyle, że te było różnokolorowe. Tworzyły naokoło siebie wielobarwne poświaty, a było ich tak mnóstwo, że wydawało się, że nie są pod ziemią ( bo byli w grocie). Nagle Szczerbatek postawił uszy i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Czkawka tęż zaczął się przysłuchiwać. Chłopak oprócz nieustającego grzmotu spadającej wody usłyszał też coś nie pasującego do otoczenia. Ryk. Ale nie jakiś tam zwyczajny ryk tylko ryk smoka, szczęśliwego smoka i to ogromnego wnioskując po mocy jego głosu. Dźwięk wydobywał się z wodospadu, a właściwie to zza wodospadu. Czkawka wszedł na smoka i przeleciał przez jezioro, a gdy był tuż przed wodospadem przez chwilę się wahał czy na pewno to jest bezpieczne, ale nie zwolnił. Gdy leciał przez wodospad poczuł tony zwalającej się na niego wody, ale nie poczuł zimnej skały na twarzy co oznacza, że się nie mylił. Szczerbatek, udało się! Naprawdę się udało! - powiedział szczęśliwy, a Szczerbek wydał siebie ryk radości. - No dobra skoro żyjemy trzeba sprawdzić co to było. Chłopak zsiadł z Szczerbatka i zobaczył, że przed nimi jest kurtyna pnączy. Podszedł i ostrożnie odsłonił, a to co zobaczył przekraczało wszystkie jego granice. Czkawka przygotowywał się na to, że znowu zobaczy coś piękniejszego od wcześniejszego widoku, ale na to ''w żaden możliwy sposób się nie mógł przygotować. 9. '' To najpiękniejsze miejsce jakie w życiu widziałam '' Razem ze swoim smokiem wkroczyli do zupełnie nowego świata. Stali na klifie kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Była to gigantyczna jaskinia większa od jakiejkolwiek, którą widział Czkawka. Było gigantyczne jezioro w którym leżał olbrzymi biały smok, a trochę dalej było kilka wodospadów. Były tu też najdziwniejsze, ale też najpiękniejsze formacje skalne jakie widziały oczy Czkawki, a na domiar tego wszystkiego wszędzie były najróżniejsze smoki, które wprawiły w niebiański zachwyt i smoka, i jego pana ( chyba nietrudno zgadnąć gdzie są ). Chłopak stał oniemiały i patrzył na to wszystko z rozdziawionymi ustami. Smok zareagował ''troszeczkę inaczej. Szczerbatek zaczął '' merdać '' ogonem, wywalił jęzor i podskakiwał lekko w miejscu. Nagle gigantyczny smok ich zauważył i wynurzył się z jeziora. Był taki wielki, że dosięgał klifu na którym stali. Najpierw zwrócił się do malutkiej w porównaniu z nim Nocnej Furii. Obwąchał go, a potem '' uśmiechnął '' na swój trochę straszny sposób. Następnie odwrócił się do Czkawki, go również obwąchał, a później chuchnął na niego lodowym oddechem. Chłopak otrząsnął się z szoku i zaczął strzepywać z siebie szron czując się troszkę pewniej, ponieważ bestia nie przejawiała żadnych chęci pożarcia go aczkolwiek nadal mu się przyglądała. Szczerbatek zaczął rechotać ze swojego pana, a ten też zaczął się śmiać. Smok najwyraźniej nie widząc w nich żadnego zagrożenia, wrócił na swoje miejsce w jeziorze i zaczął się bawić z trochę już wyrośniętymi pisklętami nie znanego gatunku smoków. Do Czkawki podszedł jakiś smok i zaczął go obwąchiwać, chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Przestań. Łaskoczesz. - powiedział, a smok przestał i zaczął mu się przyglądać z zainteresowaniem. Czkawka wyciągnął do niego rękę, a ten natychmiast przyłożył do niej głowę. Czkawka wraz z Szczerbatkiem zaczęli poznawać nowe smoki, a one z chęcią poznawały ich. Nie wiedzieli kiedy minęło pół dnia. Kiedy Czkawka zorientował się, że już późno, zaprzyjaźnili się już chyba ze wszystkimi smokami jakie tu były i nadali im nazwy. Oszołomostrach był najwyraźniej ich królem, alfą lub coś w tym rodzaju. Wszystkie smoki się go słuchały, no prawie wszystkie. Tylko dzieciaki robiły co chciały, ale im to nie przeszkadzało, zresztą kto by się tam gniewał na dzieciaki. No dobra, musimy się już zbierać Szczerbol. Na serio długo nas nie było. - powiedział, a jeden z Szponiaków szturchnął go pieszczotliwie nosem w ramie. - Spokojnie, wrócimy. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i wyleciał z groty i wrócili na górę tą samą drogą, którą wlecieli pod ziemię. Czkawka spojrzał na słońce. No super. Już południe, a przecież wylecieliśmy przed wschodem słońca. Szczerbatek, lecimy. - powiedział trochę się tym denerwując, ale nic nie było w stanie zepsuć mu humoru. Sczerbatek leciał w normalnym tempie. Tak naprawdę nigdzie się nie spieszyli. Po jakimś czasie dolecieli spokojnie do wioski i wylądowali na dziedzińcu. Był tam Śledzik z Astrid i Sączysmarkiem. Czkawka! Gdzie ty byłeś? Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy. Byliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem na porannym locie. Prawda Szczerbol? <Śledzik> Na porannym locie? Tak jakiś późny ten lot, jest już południe. Wiem, zauważyłem. Trochę się opóźnił. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. < Sączysmark > Co ci się stało? Cały czas się szczerzysz. Wyglądasz jak dziecko które dostało koszyk pełen cukierków. Bo w pewnym sensie '' dostałem kosz pełen cukierków . <Śledzik> Powiesz nam w końcu o co chodzi? - zapytał lekko poddenerwowany. Właśnie. Nie lubię kiedy coś wiesz i mi tego nie mówisz. - powiedziała. - No to jak powiesz? Nie. Pokażę. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Tylko potrzebni są jeszcze bliźniaki, Pyskacz i moi rodzice. < Sączysmark > Potrzebujesz do tego wszystkich jeźdźców? Może nie potrzebuję, ale to dotyczy wszystkich smoczych jeźdźców bez wyjątku. Kiedy kogoś znajdziecie przyjdźcie tutaj, spotkamy się wszyscy i polecimy. Wszyscy się rozdzielili Czkawka poszedł po Pyskacza, Astrid po Valkę, Śledzik po Stoicka, a Sączysmark po bliźniaki. Po ok. 10 minutach wszyscy spotkali się na dziedzińcu. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć Czkawka o co chodzi? Zobaczycie. - powiedział i wsiadł na Szczerbatka. - Lećcie cały czas za mną. Reszta wsiadła na swoje smoki i wszyscy wystartowali. Czkawka prowadził wszystkich do Smoczego Leża gdy nagle skręcił. <Śledzik> Czkawka po co tu lecimy, przecież tu nic nie ma. A chcesz się założyć? - gdy to powiedział ich oczom ukazała się zielona wyspa. Skąd ta wyspa się tu wzięła? Czkawka nie odpowiedział tylko leciał dalej. Po chwili skręcił w dziurę i leciał dalej tunelem. Co jakiś czas było słychać '' Łał! '' albo '' Jak tu pięknie. itp. W końcu wlecieli do jaskini z jeziorem. To jest serio piękne. To tutaj? Nie. Lećcie dalej i nie zatrzymujcie się. < Sączysmark > Ale tutaj nie ma innego tunelu... - powiedział, a Czkawka w tej samej chwili zniknął za wodospadem. Wszyscy po kolei przelatywali przez zasłonę wody. Kiedy już byli po drugiej stronie zsiedli ze smoków. No dobra, a teraz spokojnie idźcie dalej bez gwałtownych ruchów. - powiedział i odsłonił pnącza, a reszta weszła i stanęli jak wryci. - I jak wam się podoba Smocze Sanktuarium? - spytał patrząc na ich twarze. To najpiękniejsze miejsce jakie w życiu widziałam. To jest po prostu łał. - powiedział, a z wody wynurzyła się nagle biała bestia. - A to co? - spytał przerażony. Poznajcie Oszołomostracha. - powiedział i podszedł do smoka wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego czoła. - To przyjaciele. - dodał, a bestia znowu na niego chuchnęła. - Ej, przestań. - powiedział ze śmiechem i zaczął się otrzepywać. Smok położył się i zaczął się wylegiwać w wodzie. Śledzik usiadł i wyciągnął Smoczą Księgę, którą zawsze miał przy sobie i zaczął coś w niej pisać. Czkawka podszedł do niego i zaczął mu udzielać niektórych informacji '' To są Szponiaki '' albo '' Kroplorwij należy do ostrej klasy . Sączysmark wraz z bliźniakami zaczęli zwiedzać Smocze Sanktuarium, a Valka ze Stoickiem gdzieś zniknęli. Astrid usiadła obok Czkawki i uważnie go słuchała. Po pewnym czasie Czkawka wstał, wziął za rękę Astrid i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Chodź coś ci pokażę. - szepnął, a ona w zamian obdarzyła go pięknym uśmiechem. - Leć za mną. Wsiedli na smoki i Czkawka poleciał w górę, a Astrid za nim. Lecieli przez chwilę aż dolecieli do dużej skalnej półki porośniętej trawą i pięknymi, wonnymi kwiatami. Wylądowali na niej, zsiedli z smoków i usiedli na trawie, a smoki zaczęły się ze sobą bawić. Czkawka opowiadał co tu robił przez te kilka godzin, dużo rozmawiali, śmiali się i od czasu do czasu całowali. Ogólnie już dawno nie spędzili razem tak miło czasu. 10. Miłość dopadnie każdego Po długich rozmowach Czkawka wstał i westchnął. Chciałbym żeby nasze życie tak wyglądało. Pełne szczęścia, miłości, smoków i... - teraz oparł się o ścianę porośniętą bluszczem, a w każdym razie próbował - Aaaa! - wrzasnął, ponieważ zamiast poczuć rośliny za sobą wleciał do kolejnej jaskini przez dużą dziurę. Czkawka leżał chwilę rozciągnięty na czymś miękkim, ale w końcu wstał, a zza ściany bluszczu słyszał krzyki Astrid, '' Czkawka? Czkawka! ''. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła. Na ścianach były te same kryształy co w grocie z wodospadem i oświetlały całe pomieszczenie. Podłoże było w całości pokryte miękkim, zielonym mchem, a na środku było małe jeziorko, najprawdopodobniej gorące, ponieważ unosiła się z niego para. Naokoło rosły gigantyczne kwiaty, większe nawet od Czkawki, a po drugiej stronie jaskini zamiast ściany była otwarta przestrzeń z wysuniętym w morze klifem, tak jakby taras. Czkawka podszedł do bluszczu, rozchylił go i wystawił głowę. Astrid. Chodź, musisz to zobaczyć. - powiedział, a ona na dźwięk jego głosu odwróciła się w jego stronę, rzuciła się na niego i go pocałowała. Oboje wylądowali w jaskini i leżeli na miękkim mchu. Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz. - powiedziała, podniosła się na łokciu i rozejrzała się. - Łał, to miejsce chyba nigdy nie przestanie nas zaskakiwać. Gdy to powiedziała z kurtyny bluszczu wyłoniła się czarna głowa smoka. Po chwili Szczerbatek przeszedł w całości do jaskini, a za nim Wichura. Oba smoki poszły sobie na klif i położyły się spać. One śpią, a... - zaczął trochę figlarskim tonem. A my nie. Czkawka zaczął całować Astrid, już leżeli w swoich ramionach gdy nagle gdzieś z dołu rozległy się głosy ich przyjaciół. Czkawka zrozumiał jedno - reszta ich szukała. Czkawka błyskawicznie podniósł głowę i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na ścianę bluszczu. Naprawdę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem i lekkim rozdrażnieniem. Daj spokój, przecież ich znasz. Zawsze muszą się w jakiś sposób wtrącić. No dobra, chodź. - powiedziała poirytowana i wstała. Chłopak również wstał i szybko nałożył na siebie koszulkę, która od jakiegoś czasu leżała na ziemi. Idę. Lepiej stąd znikajmy jeśli nie chcemy żeby nas tu nakryli. - odpowiedział nadal w niehumorze i podszedł do swojego smoka. - Szczerbek, wstawaj. - Szczerbatek niechętnie uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego pana. - To nie moja wina. JA chętnie dałbym ci jeszcze pospać, ale musimy się zbierać, bo nas szukają. Szczerbatek wraz z Wichurą niechętnie wstali, a jeźdźcy ich dosiedli, wylecieli zza kurtyny i zlecieli na klif na którym wszyscy czekali. < Sączysmark > No wreszcie. Gdzie wy byliście? Na górze. - odpowiedziała, a raczej odwarknęła, a Saczysmark wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo odsunął się od niej gwałtownie. <Śledzik> Eeee... Czy coś się stało? Oboje wyglądacie na... zdenerwowanych... Nie, no coś ty. Nic się nie stało. Nic a nic. Macie genialne wyczucie czasu. - odpowiedział z jeszcze większą ironią. Po tych słowach na twarzach rodziców Czkawki pojawił się cień zrozumienia, oboje popatrzyli na siebie znacząco i zachichotali. < Sączysmark > Wy coś wiecie! - krzyknął oskarżycielsko i pokazał na nich paluchem, a Czkawka i Astrid spiorunowali ich spojrzeniem. Valka tylko znowu zachichotała, a Stoick był teraz '' mile zdziwiony '' , ale w jego oczach czaiły się łobuzerskie ogniki. Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Dopóki Czkawka i Astrid nie uznają za stosowne wam... to znaczy nam powiedzieć to nie mamy zielonego pojęcia o co im chodzi. Z resztą oni byli na górze, a my na dole. - powiedział i wraz ze swoją żoną zaczął chichotać. Dopóki nie będziecie w poważnych związkach raczej nie zrozumiecie. - mruknęła pod nosem, ale Czkawka to usłyszał i chyba nie tylko on, bo Śledzik i Sączysmark zmarszczyli czoła i przyglądali się młodej parze. Rozumiem, że nie ma sensu teraz z nich wyciągać o co chodzi, prawda? Tak, prawda. - powiedzieli jednocześnie teraz lekko zaniepokojeni, ponieważ oboje wiedzieli, że wódz i jego żona doskonale wiedzą o co chodzi. - Lecimy. Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki, a Czkawka z Astrid wystartowali jako pierwsi żeby uniknąć rozbawionych spojrzeń rodziców. Dolecieli do Berk najszybciej, bo woleli nie rozpoczynać tematu na nowo, ale wiedzieli, że Śledzik i Sączysmark dyskutują za nimi o tym co się dzisiaj stało i o tym '' dlaczego Czkawka i Astrid byli tacy zdenerwowani przecież zazwyczaj są bardzo spokojni jak to ujął Śledzik. Wiedzieli też, że Stoick wraz z Valką wspominali stare, dobre czasy. Co jakiś czas było słychać głośny wybuch śmiechu i pojedyncze zdania np. '' ... i wtedy jak wszedł Pyskacz. Byłem wtedy na niego taki wściekły trochę jak Czkawka dzisiaj na nas...'' i kolejny wybuch śmiechu albo '' ... kiedy byliśmy wtedy w pokoju i zaczęli nas szukać, coś czuję, że była to bardzo podobna sytuacja do dzisiejszej.... Czkawka i Astrid od razu poszli do jej domu, ale usłyszeli jeszcze jedno zdanie. < Sączysmark > ... Postawię hipotezę, która była chyba od początku oczywista, ale potrzebowała dowodów. Najprawdopodobniej przerwaliśmy... - powiedział do Śledzika, ale nie usłyszeli do końca, bo zamknęli właśnie drzwi domu. Weszli po schodach do pokoju Astrid. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na łóżko, a Czkawka usiadł na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach. O co im chodzi? Naprawdę muszą drążyć każdy temat? Czuję się trochę jak wtedy kiedy nas szpiegowali. Ja tam się nimi bym nie przejmował. Gorzej z moimi rodzicami. Są mniej dyskretni niż Śledzik i bliźniaki razem wzięci. Jak oni mogli zrobić nam coś takiego? Jeszcze te ich chichotanie. - powiedział z żalem. Teraz nie czuł złości tylko rozżalenie. Chyba wiem jak ci poprawić humor. - Czkawka nadal trzymał twarz w dłoniach, ale usłyszał szczęknięcie zamka. - Tak na wszelki wypadek. To na czym skończyliśmy? - spytała, a Czkawka podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że jego narzeczona jest tuż przed nim. Chyba na tym. - odpowiedział i zaczął ją całować. Para spędzili upojną noc i nikt im nie przerywał, a Astrid raczej udało się poprawić humor Czkawce. Oboje zasnęli w swoich ramionach szczęśliwi,że mają siebie. '* * *''' < Sączysmark > ... Postawię hipotezę, która była chyba od początku oczywista, ale potrzebowała dowodów. Najprawdopodobniej przerwaliśmy im w bar... - powiedział do Śledzika, ale nie dokończył, bo z domu naprzeciw wyszła Lara i stała do nich tyłem. - Wiesz co? Ja już pójdę do domu... - dodał nieobecnym głosem. <Śledzik> Sączysmark, stój. - zawołał za nim, ale on już odszedł. - Co się z nimi wszystkimi dzieje? - zapytał sam siebie, a zanim stanął wódz. Miłość, Śledzik... Nie uchronisz przed nią nikogo. - powiedział i popatrzył się w okna pokoju Astrid. <Śledzik> A propos... o co chodziło Czkawce i Astrid? - zapytał, a wódz na to zachichotał nadal patrząc w okna pokoju. W jednym znich pojawiła się na chwilę Astrid poczym zniknęła. Mówiłem wam. Jeśli uznają za stosowne was o tym powiadomić, a nie sądze żeby tak się kiedyś stało, dowiecie się wszystkiego. Dobrze wam radze lepiej dajcie sobie z tym spokój. - powiedział, zachichotał i odwrócił wzrok od okna w którym pojawił się teraz Czkawka całujący Astrid. Po chwili odszedł do swojej żony, która czekała na niego przy domu z pytającym wzrokiem. Są u Astrid. - powiedział cicho żeby nie usłyszał go Śledzik. - Czyli nie musimy się o nic martwić. Tymczasem Sączysmark powoli szedł do Lary. Zastanawiał się jakby do niej podejść żeby wyglądało to na przypadkowe spotkanie. W końcu do niej doszedł i nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Nagle Lara się odwróciła, spojrzała na Sączysmarka i oblała się rumieńcem, chłopak też się zarumienił. Cześć. - powiedziała nieśmiało. < Sączysmark > Cześć. - odpowiedział trochę zmieszany. - Mieszkasz tu? - próbując nawiązać jakąś rozmowe. Tak. Ty mieszkasz 3 domy dalej, prawda? < Sączysmark > Tak, z ojcem. A ty? Mieszkasz z rodzicami? Nie. Z wujkiem i ciocią. Rodzice zginęli w bitwie. - gdy to mówiła posmutniała. < Sączysmark > Przepraszam. Nie ma za co. Przecież nie wiedziałeś. - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. < Sączysmark > Może się przejdziemy. Znam ładne miejsca. - zaproponował niepewnie. Jasne. Właśnie miałam iść na spacer, a w towarzystwie na pewno będzie milej. Sączysmark poprowadził Larę leśną ścieżką. Przez cały czas rozmawiali. Zaczęli się czuć ze sobą o wiele swobodniej. W którymś momencie Sączysmark zszedł ze ścieżki. Gdzie idziemy? - zapytała bardzo zaciekawiona. < Sączysmark > Zobaczysz. Zaraz będziemy. - powiedział i szli przez chwilę w milczeniu. - O już jesteśmy. Zasłoń oczy. Ej, nie podglądaj. - powiedział kiedy Lara rozsunęła trochę palce. Dziewczyna roześmiała się perliście. Sączysmark poprowadził ją za kępę gęstej, wysokiej trawy. - Możesz otworzyć oczy. Jak powiedział tak zrobiła. Jej oczom ukazała się zielona polanka. Stali na małym wzgórzu, a w dole iskrzyło się od zachodzącego słońca kryształowe jeziorko. Gdzieniegdzie był zagajniki albo rosły grupami kwiaty. Ślicznie tutaj. - powiedziała omiatając wzrokiem całą polankę. Po chwili w jej oczach pojawiły się iskierki. - Kto ostatni na dole ten zgniłe jajo Straszliwca! - krzyknęła i zaczęła zbiegać z górki. < Sączysmark > Hej! To nie fair! - krzyknął i pognał za nią. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Gdy Sączysmark zaczął ją doganiać złapała go za nogę, a ten się wywalił. Lara wybuchła śmiechem, ale jej triumf nie trwał długo - Sączysmark podciął jej nogi i też się wywaliła. Teraz razem się śmieli i tarzali się w trawie. W końcu Sączysmark wstał, podał rękę Larze i pomógł jej wstać. Poszli nad jezioro i usiedli na brzegu. Lara zaczęła puszczać kaczki. Przez jakiś czas milczeli. < Sączysmark > Lara... Tak się zastanawiałem. Masz smoka? Nie, nie mam. < Sączysmark > A chciałabyś mieć? No jasne, że chciałabym. - powiedziała, a Sączysmark cały się rozpromienił. < Sączysmark > To świetnie. Moglibyśmy jutro polecieć do Smoczego Sanktuarium, są tam wszystkie smoki jakie kiedykolwiek istniały. Zawsze chciałam mieć smoka... ale ja muszę się zbierać, już ciemno. < Sączysmark > Odprowadzę cię. Oboje wstali i zaczęli wspinać się na wzgórze. Po jakimś czasie wspięli się na górę i po chwili szli już leśną ścieżką. Przez większość drogi milczeli. Gdy doszli pod dom Lary zapadła trochę niezręczna cisza. < Sączysmark > No to... do jutra. - powiedział i już miał iść kiedy... Poczekaj. - powiedziała, a Sączysmark się natychmiast obrócił. - Dziękuję za najwspanialszy wieczór w moim życiu. - dodała, ale stała blisko chłopaka, za blisko. Mógł policzyć jej piegi na nosie, a w jej oczach odbijały się gwiazdy. W końcu zrobiła coś czego się nie spodziewał - pocałowała go. - To cześć. Sączysmark stał tam oniemiały przez jakiś czas. Sekundy, minuty może godziny, a może czas się w ogóle zatrzymał. Dla Sączysmarka było to obojętne, ale w końcu musiał wrócić do domu. Chłopak ruszył powoli naprzód. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania